rqgfandomcom-20200214-history
RQG 20 I'm Byron!
Summary The Rangers encounter Figgis pretending to be Byron to get into his vault at the al-Tahan bank in London. Sasha chases him down. Synopsis The Rangers head to the largest bank in the area. When Hamid brings up who he is, the bankers begin to treat the party as VIPs. They speak to the manager about the safety deposit key. Hamid explains that the key was given to him by a friend who asked him to retrieve the items therein, but the manager is wary. He goes to check up on Hamid and Bertie's story, but pops back briefly to leave a safety deposit box with the party. The key doesn't work, but paperwork on his desk suggests that the box is for Hamid to be given to him on his birthday. The manager says they need to take the key back into the bank's possession. Bertie terrifies the manager and he hands Hamid the correct documentation to waive the rules of the bank forcing the bank to take the key back. The manager charges out to greet another VIP guest. The party hears someone claiming to be Byron, but who clearly isn't. Not-Byron flees and is pursued by the party with varying degrees of success. Zolf remains behind in the bank and begins to drink the whiskey. Eventually Sasha takes him down and escorts him back to the bank. Back at the bank, Not-Byron clearly knows Bertie. Hamid removes the fake hair from Not-Byron, revealing him to be Figgis, and the police take him away. They find Zolf quite drunk. Hamid opens the safety deposit box which should have been given to him on his birthday with the bank manager. Inside the box there is a note: "Our dearest son, we know that you have some troubles, but you know it means so much to us that you stick at your studies, even through all of the problems. We love you very much, Mother and Father." The other item in the box is 'Sleeves of Many Garments', so he can change his clothes to anything at will. The party head off for dinner. Quotes * Alex: He seems to specifically hate Bertie. * Bryn: Ah! Someone who has met Bertie. - * Hamid: Everybody out! * Zolf: Alright, Squeaky McShortArms, we’ll do what you say. Dice rolls and Mechanics Combat Breakdown Not-Byron charges out of the bank and head towards a carriage. Bertie pursues. Sasha charges after Not-Byron. Hamid leaves the bank and casts 'Acid Splash' on the carriage's wheel. Zolf picks up the whiskeys in the room and enjoys them. Not-Byron throws the driver from the carriage and starts to move the vehicle away. Bertie sprints for the carriage and leaps on it, failing and falls to the floor. Sasha leaps off Bertie's back onto the carriage. Hamid leaps into another carriage and shouts "Follow that carriage!" Zolf continues enjoying the whiskey. Bertie attempts to jump on Hamid's carriage but stumbles again. Not-Byron continues to flee on the carriage. Sasha attempts to get into the carriage but is hit by a lamppost dealing a small amount of damage. Hamid's carriage continues to chase down Not-Byron. Zolf looks for more whiskey. Not-Byron leaps off the moving carriage onto another one. Bertie starts to haggle for a carriage. Sasha leaps from the moving carriage, which crashes. Hamid sees Not-Byron on another carriage going the opposite direction. Zolf finds more whiskey and heads back to the meeting room. Not-Byron jumps into the car. Sasha jumps onto the carriage and sees Not-Byron, who surrenders. Plot Notes Category:Season 1 Category:Episode